1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly to a microwave oven adapted to be disposed with a circuit board to a switch body for being opened and closed by an open/close operation of a door, so that a simplified assembly structure of a driving switch on the microwave oven can increase a productivity thereof and improve a reliability of the product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a microwave oven includes as illustrated in FIG. 7, a body 101 provided with a heating chamber 101a adapted to open forwards and an electric component chamber 101b provided with various electric components and switches, and a door 102 being hinged at one side of the body 101 to thereby close and/or open the heating chamber 101a.
The door 102 is provided at one end portion thereof with a latch 103, and the component chamber 101b is provided at a front portion of one side thereof with a switch unit 104 for receiving the latch 103 and containing a plurality of switches operated by the latch 103.
Furthermore, the component chamber 101b is provided at a front surface thereof with a circuit board 105, which is in turn provided at a front surface thereof with a display unit (not shown) constituting liquid crystal display elements.
A lamp 105a is separately disposed therefrom, thereby illuminating an interior of the heating chamber 101a.
As illustrated in FIG. 8, the latch 103 constitutes an upper latch 103a and a lower latch 103b separated by a predetermined interval, and the switch unit 104 includes a second safety switch 107 for being mounted at an upper side of a body 106 and for being operated by the upper latch 103a, a monitor switch 108 for being provided at a lower side of the body 106 and for being operated by the lower latch 103b, and a first safety switch 109.
The monitor switch 108 is operated through the intermediary of a first operating member 108a adapted to rotate according to operation of the lower latch 103b, and the first safety switch 109 is operated through the intermediary of a second operating member 109a.
These switches 107, 108 and 109 are separately mounted in the body 106 in order to perform systematic and fool-proof operation and are disposed at the same time in such a state as to be disposed in a clip 106a formed on the body 106a.
In the operation of the switches, as the door 102 is closed, the first operating member 108a is rotatively moved by the lower latch 103b, thereby moving the monitor switch 108, so that a closed circuit is formed.
Meanwhile, the latch 103 is resiliently lowered by a spring (not shown), so that the second safety switch 107 is closed by the latch 103a continuously soon after the aforesaid operation, and at the same time, the lower latch 103b rotatively moves the second operating member 109a, thereby closing the first safety switch, so that a normal circuitry can be constituted.
When the door 102 is opened, the monitor switch 108 is closed in contrast to the above operation and the first safety switch 109 and the second safety switch 108 are opened, thereby preventing the high frequency energy from being discharged.
In the conventional microwave oven structured as above, there is a problem in that the switches are separately mounted in the switch unit, and at the same time, are arranged within the body by the clip, so that production of the switch unit is difficult and cannot be easily performed by automated equipment.
Furthermore, there is another problem in that the spacing apart of the switches, and the lamp adapted requires a number of long and associated wiring works for electrically connecting the same.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to solve the aforementioned problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a microwave oven provided with a switch arrangement for more reliably controlling a high frequency oscillation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a microwave oven in which associated wirings for electrically connecting the switches to the lamp for controlling the high frequency oscillation can be eliminated.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a microwave oven which makes it easier for components to be mounted by automated equipment.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a microwave oven, the oven comprising: a housing for forming a cooking chamber a door for opening and/or closing the cooking chamber; high frequency generating means for generating a high frequency so that the high frequency can be irradiated to the food in the cooking chamber; a circuit board for operating the high frequency generating means; and switching means for switching supply of voltage from an alternating current AC power source to the circuit board so that generation of high frequency from the high frequency generating means can be controlled according to the opening and/or closing of the door.